Due to rapid development in the electronic technology, an LCD device becomes an indispensable part for a computer set. The LCD device is in great demand at the market due to its lightweight, thin thickness, small volume and low power consumption. The LCD manufacturers have devoted tremendous effort in the researches to increase the dimension of the display panel in addition to upgrade its visual qualities. In addition to the aforementioned facts, for a computer user, he or she generally also takes account of some auxiliary device that can facilitate the utility of the computer as well as its peripheral device. Addition of some useful auxiliary device in the LCD device can attract the consumer so that the sale thereof may be promoted.
Generally, the majority of computer users (students or journalists) require a bookstand nearby when he or she is working on the keyboard. Some document (such as reference book) can be kept on the bookstand to which the user usually glances at for reference. It is relatively inconvenient to keep a reference book and the keyboard simultaneously on the table even though the latter has a relatively large space. Reciprocal glancing at the book and the LCD may result in stiffness and aches at the neck of the user, because the user must continuously turn his head to left and right sides thereof. Long time gazing on the LCD may cause fatigue and tiredness at the eyes and blurring afterward.
In order to solve the aforementioned disadvantages, an external support structure is added to the computer set during the sale of the latter. The offered support structure usually requires a specific implement (such as paper weight) for keeping the paper at the required position, thereby preventing the paper from retrieving to its initial position. Purchasing the specific implement may result in an extra expense. In addition, the specific implement can only keep a book of small thickness, i.e. a relatively thick book may fall off the bookstand and the paper thereof cannot be retained at the required position with the assistance of the specific implement. A sort of clamping means is required to keep the paper at the required position so as to prevent the paper from retrieving to its initial position.
Therefore, it is the object of the PC manufacturers to find and provide a support structure to go along with the PC without purchasing an additional article, thereby solving and eliminating the eyesore-and-neck paining problem mentioned in the preceding paragraphs.